


GARGOYLES-BREEDING FARM.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Army, Breed, Child, Children, Compatible, Crusade - Freeform, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Fertile, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gravid, King - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Other, Politics, Powerful, Pregnant, Princess - Freeform, Sperm, cock - Freeform, cum, kingdom - Freeform, slave - Freeform, slut, womb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The female gargoyles are captured to be bred to make future soldiers for an army.A compatible man gains them for his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First gargoyle-Ophelia.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1  
OPHELIA.

Seth carter was having a quiet drink in the local tavern when he heard the news that would change his life.Seth was the youngest in the family at twenty years.His elder brother Richard was heir to his father's estate and he had not hidden the fact that seth would get nothing when their father passed.

Funnily enough,it was his brother's loud,drunken,shouting that set the wheels of fate in motion.

'OI!DEREK.YOU HEAR THE NEWS?THE KING IS BACK FROM HIS CRUSADE TO THE MYSTIC LANDS.'

'OH?AND WHATS HE BROUGHT BACK THIS TIME?ANOTHER PLAGUE FROM A FOREIGN LAND?'

'WOMEN,DEAR DEREK ME LAD.BEAUTIFUL WOMEN BEYOND COMPARE.SOME ARE SAID TO HAVE POWERS BEYOND OUR WITS.CALL THEMSELVES CHILDREN OF OBERON.HE ALSO TOOK PRINCESS KATHARINE,FINELLA AND FOX HOSTAGE AND BROUGHT THEM OVER.AND GARGOYLES!'

'GARGOYLES?NOW YOUR PULLING ME LEG RICHARD.WOMEN I BELIEVE,BUT GARGOYLES?NOOOOO.'

The thought of gargoyles on our lands interested him.Seth made a few inquiries.Apparently the female's mates had all been killed by our king and the females taken as slaves.Due to the death of their original mates and the trauma it brought,the females had entered a feral state,their minds returning to a time when gargoyles were mindless beasts who attacked on instict.Now mating with them was hazardous.The handlers had to lock them in chains before anyone could try to fuck them and still it was dangerous.Finally those who had mated them and got away with their lives could not manage to give them eggs.The gargoyles had entered a state where one man they chose would give them children.The same for oberon's children.Though they could not fight back and were fucked by those who could afford it,their bellies remained slim and without child,waiting for the right person.This angered the kind who expected strong magical and gargoyle children for the kingdom's army.

Richard had tried to test his luck by going to try and fuck them.The gargoyles had reacted badly to his mere scent and one gargoyle known as Demona had swiped his head clean off with her strong,sharp claws.Seth did not mourn much.A good deed had been done and a gargoyle called demona was now in his prayers.

On a monday,seth set out for the keep where the gargoyles and other prisoners from the mystic lands were kept.He would buy one of oberon's children as a wife.It didn't matter if she gave him children or not.He would care for her and love her.That's all that mattered.

An attendant greeted him and led him down to the keep that housed the magical women.Suddenly,before we could reach the rooms though,a steel door on the floor housing the gargoyles was knocked off it's hinges and out walked the gargoyles,all of them naked.They were all still in their prime years and hadn't aged a bit.They were all staring at seth,their eyes red as if in rage,yet seth could hear some purring among them.Some seemed to begin licking their breasts in his presence,others bending over and showing him their dripping pussy.

Seth was their compatible mate and they had come to mate with him having smelled his pheromones and human scent.He sighed.Well this was unexpected.

3 hours later

The attendants had given him a deal.Ten thousand gold coins for any gargoyles he fucked and gave child and an extra thousand for each egg a gargoyle layed.The mated gargoyles could go home with him as long as he sold them their eggs.The would also give him princess Finella and the lady of the lake(A child of oberon)Free of charge to do with as he pleased.He had accepted.

They had taken him to a room where a garggoyle waited on a bed,naked.Upon seeing him,the gargoyle began to finger her wet pussy hard,purring.The attendant closed the door and locked it.Seth was to spend the night fucking the gargoyle.

The attendants called her Ophelia.Her skin was turquoise in colour.She had a large crest that covered her head and two long,sharp horns on her brow.She also had long,silky brown hair and dark eyes.Her lips were full,red and pouty.Her teeth white and her fangs sharp.She also seemed to have a long tongue and her wings spread out behind her.They wanted her offspring for war purposes as crested gargoyles were harder to kill and dangerous due to their sharp horns.

As soon as the the attendant left,Ophelia was upon him,ripping Seth's clothes to shreds and kissing him deeply.Her long tongue explored every inch of his mouth.His gums and teeth were inspected thoroughly before she connected her tongue with his ans Frenched him long and hard.She held him and brought him and her still kissing,down on the soft bed.His 7 inch cock hardened against her leg making Ophelia purr loudly.She broke the kiss,strand of spit still connecting their lips.

He stood up on the bed and brought his cock to her lips.It was dripping precum and the taste of it had the brown haired beauty gushing her juices onto the bed.She took him in her mouth and sucked hungrily on his length.He could not last long with her.Her long tongue wrapped around his cock as she sucked him off,giving him extreme pleasure.Seeing her pouty lips and sharp,fanged teeth on his cock was too much for him and he soon came.

He removed his cock from her mouth and blasted it with his thick seed,filling her up with his precious fertile sperm.She swallowed his cum down and licked her lips in satisfaction.She tasted his fertility and knew he would make her womb grow big with her eggs and their children.

She spread her legs apart and lay on the bed.She spread her wet pussy with her clawed fingers,dipping some into her.He was rock hard in no time and moved into her warm pussy quickly.Ophelia screeched in pleasure,her eyes going red as his cock slipped into her fertile womb,where her eggs laid,waiting for seeding.Seth began kissing her lips as he began to pound her pussy.Ophelia's eyes widened at the pleasure she was being given.Seth left her lips and began sucking gently on her tits.Surprisingly they began to pour out milk for their mate and seth drank deep from the milk as he fucked her.Her pussy was like a warm sheath and clung to his cock relentlessly.Ophelia soon orgasmed and with a final thrust fully into her pussy,seth came.

'YES.YES.BREED.BREED.MAKE MATE'S WOMB SWELL WITH EGGS.SEED GARGOYLE PUSSY WITH HEALTHY THICK SPERM.MATE'S WOMB FERTILE AND READY.'

Having become feral,she forgot to speak properly but her words had the desired effect.Kissing her hard,seth came globs of thick,fertile,egg growing seed into her pussy and womb.She gave a female gargoyle roar like a cheetah as shefelt her eggs receiving their creamy nourishment.Her legs wrapped around him and she pulled him close and kissed him hard and long.They had a few more rounds before dawn and Ophelia was determined to use them.

7 hours later.  
Ophelia moaned and purred in satisfaction as she spread her well fucked pussy lips and dipped her clawed fingers into the fresh,fertile sperm that flooded out.Her eggs were well fertilized and making a nice warm resting place inside her womb till the time for laying arrived.She collected his rich,leaking sperm in her hand and drank it,not wasting one drop.Seth's cock hardened at this and he was about to go for another round when Ophelia let out a low growl and her eyes turned red.He backed away.Until she layed her eggs no mounting was to be done.Her eyes cleared and she crawled towards him and sucked on his cock submissively and sucked on his aching cock,slurping down his thick creamy jizz when he came and licking and sucking his balls in appreciation and devotion to her mate.

Before the attendant came to open the door,Ophelia's belly was already swelling with her eggs,her womb stretching to accomodate their offspring and her breasts becoming larger,filling with nourishing milk.Her maternal instincts told her it was ten eggs waiting for laying.This was a testimony of Seth's fertile sperm as gargoyles only layed two at the most.

She was protected from stonesleep from the sun until she layed her eggs in the nest seth had sent word to be built at his small castle home near the sea.The princess Finella and the lady of the lake had been sent on to his home already as agreed and he received his ten thousand gold coins,with instructions to come back in three months time,when the next gargoyle was fertile and ovulating.

Seth hailed a carriage and climbed into it with his now heavily pregnant and gravid mate,who immediately removed his new trousers and began sucking hard on his cock.She needed something to do till they got home anyway.

To be continued  
Chapter 2  
Second mother-Angela.


	2. ANGELA-GARGOYLE BREEDING WHORE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demona's daughter is fucked and bred with more of Seth's gargoyle children.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 2  
ANGELA-GARGOYLE BREEDING WHORE.

Seth carter sat back on his stone throne like chair as his beautiful naked wife,the princess Finella,sucked on his dick lovingly,her womb now swollen with his young.Her long blonde hair fell around her face as she pleasured his cock with her mouth,her eyes gazing at him in adoration.

Next to her knelt his mistress and concubine,the lady of the lake.Her belly was also grown with his fertile seed and now swelled to accommodate his healthy and strong offspring.She licked and sucked submissively on his thick balls,giving him even more pleasure.Her silver hair and red lips on his balls urging him to climax.

His first gargoyle mate was in the rookery seth had had built.Her eggs lay in the warm,soft straw.Instead of the ten she had thought she would lay she had birthed 20.Every night she kept watch over them,covering them in warm straw and preparing for their hatching.Having her meals brought down to her and rarely leaving.Seth would visit her there sometimes and hold his eggs knowing that his and ophelia's young lay in them.It gave the gargoyle pleasure to see him take part in this.Though she couldn't talk,she expressed her feelings in other ways.Purring like a cat she would lick her lips and give him a come hither look while spreading her pussy.The sex they had would leave him satisfied and Ophelia moaning in satisfaction as his thick creamy seed fell from her pussy.

Seth grabbed finella's head and pushed her off his cock,the red lips of the lady of the lake leaving his balls as he began to cum.He pointed his cock at their faces and painted them with his thick seed which they lapped off each others faces and swallowed,afterwards kissing each other deeply and kissing Seth's virile meat in submission,their blonde and silver hair making a colourful contrast as they began to lick and suck his cock clean of seed.

3 MONTHS LATER.  
LOCATION:GARGOYLE/MYSTIC LAND PRISONERS KEEP,LOWER BARRACKS.  
ROOM NO 22.

The lavender skinned gargoyle beauty smiled sexily,showing off her sharp fangs.Beautiful like a fallen angel,her naked form,large tits,dark pouty lips and long raven hair had seth hard in seconds.Her eyes grew red at the sight and smell of his cock as her maternal reproduction instincts went into overdrive.She had eggs in her warm,wet womb in need of thick,hot,nourishing and fertile sperm.Her cycle was in and she was in heat.The only thing that could give her children lay before her and the gargoyle known as Angela would have it.Her mind,forever now in a feral state since leaving their land,instructed her to give utmost pleasure to her mate to ensure impregnation.

Going to him,she brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply,her wings wrapping around him and pulling him deeper into the kiss as angela rubbed her soft lavender skin over his throbbing cock,making it sprout precum copiously.Finishing,abgela knelt and took his cock in her mouth without hesitation,sucking on it.

Seth groaned as angela's head bobbed up and down his cock,her tongue spreading his saliva up and down his dick.Angela knew in her mind that her mate had a lot of backed up cum saved in his baby pods for her,in evidence when her wet lips and mouth felt the large load in his nuts as she suckled on them hungrily.The thing was that the first load needed to be just right in temperature,health and size.A first load of backed up cum was no good for breeding.Knowing this,angela was making him Cum.

With a groan,seth unleashed his hot,thick load of smelly 2 week old sperm into the gargoyle's waiting mouth.Her lips clamped over the head of his cock and her fingers gently massaged his aching balls,helping them release their burden.Angela's mouth soon filled with his thick,smelly seed,which,though still rich in protein,was now turning yellow from under use and losing it's fertility.

She savoured the flavour of his cum,her tastebuds absorbing and praising it's taste yet her nose,pussy and instinctive reproduction feelings protesting at it's smell and lack of fertility.Swallowing her meal,she smacked her lips and sucked at Seth's cock head for any leftovers.After this she began sucking tenderly on his balls,encouraging the production of more fresh and fertile seed.

'Mate make more seed for eggs.Make hot load for womb.Make mate swell with child.'

Her words were said while kissing his spunk pods as they returned to be round in shape from filling with fresh fertile sperm.Pushing her to the ground,seth buried his thick cock in her tight pussy,getting a sharp screech of delight as he began pounding her pussy harder and harder,her juices gushing out and lubricating his cock.In 30 minutes,his climax came and angela wrapped her legs and wings around him,giving a shout of pleasure as he pasted her eggs in thick,fertile,creamy seed,fertilizing them and impregnating her on the spot.His length did not go down though.He still had 6 hours to go and he was hell bent on plundering his new mate's angelic pussy to the full.Angela shouted in surprise and happiness as his thrusts started again.

6 hours later.

Angela held her mate close to her breasts,nourishing him on her now milk swollen tits,her freshly fucked pussy leaking globs of his thick spunk.Her belly was already gravid and huge with their young in their eggs,her womb providing them with warm protection till she layed them in the rookery.She began purring at the thought of her eggs.

Dressing,he led his heavily pregnant mate to a waiting carriage.In another carriage in front of them waited the princess Katharine and the other group of magical women from Avalon,the three Weird sisters,Phoebe,Selene and Luna.He had purchased all four as his concubines and they would join Finella and the lady of the lake at the castle.

The next gargoyle would be ready in two months.Her name was Una.


	3. UNA-GARGOYLE BROODMARE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unicorn gargoyle is sired with more eggs.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 3  
UNA.

Seth sat before the fire burning in the fireplace as a 3 months pregnant princess Katharine sat on his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.Finella,the lady of the lake and the three sisters were all in bed,resting as they approached their birthing days.It seemed as if Avalon women were extremely fertile as they had all gotten pregnant in one seeding.They also gave birth and grew their children quick,coming to full term in a mere five months.

In the nest,both Angela and Ophelia stayed,guarding their eggs with gentle care,making sure all were safe and warmly nestled in straw.Angela had layed ten eggs and all were kept watch over under her loving,protective gaze.He visited daily and would come from the nest satisfied that his gargoyle children were fine.His balls were often empty when he came back,for though they growled low in warning if he tried to take them before their eggs hatched,they sucked on his cock hard,their bellies hungry for his seed.

He smiled at the memories and gently took his sleeping Katharine away to his rooms.

#####################################

3 MONTHS LATER.

Even though they had said two months,the men at the keep had trouble with the latest gargoyle.Why?She was a unicorn gargoyle.A type of horse.And just like normal horses,as soon as she saw seth,she was on heat.She bucked,kicked and raged for her mate,her eggs ripe and aching,no,BURNING,for his fertile sperm to nourish them and allow their laying.Many times her keepers had to restrain her forcefully in her room to stop her escape as she heard her mate breeding her sister's pussies and fucking them hard.She NEEDED the same.She would bear him not only strong gargoyle offspring,but just like a horse,bear strong stallions and mares for him to ride upon,faster and stronger than any other horses seen before.

But her heat was too strong and in the end the blonde equine gargoyles was tied,hands and hooves,to her bedpost.She neighed in anger,rage and pent up lust as finally seth appeared.Her neighs became slow and affectionate and her struggling ceased as her tight mare pussy dripped with juices.Her eggs settled in her womb,knowing their time had come.He climbed onto the bed and positioned his throbbing cock at her wet entrance,pushing in and taking his newest gargoyle whore hard.Since she would bear both eggs and equine offspring,her pussy had two openings for seed inside it and both clung to his cock hard in a velvety warmth made to make him cum hard and release his thick fertile seed.And it was working.Forty minute of fucking the unicorn gargoyle hard in her heated pussy and bringing her to orgasm twice was all it took.

'CUMMMING!TAKE MY LOAD YOU HORSE BITCH.FUCKING BEAR MY EGGS YOU BROODMARE.GET PREGNANT WITH MY FERTILE SPUNK IN YOUR PUSSY AS I SOW MY SEED IN YOUR WOMB.BEAR ME SOME STRONG HORSES YOU EQUINE SLUT.FUCKING BIRTH MY EGGS AND HORSE CHILDREN WHORE.GONNA KNOCK YOU UP HARD AND MAKE THOSE TITS FILL UP WITH SOME MILK FOR THEM.NOW GET PREGNANT.'

Una neighed in pleasure as both wombs were filled with thick fertile sperm,pasting her gargoyle eggs and horse ovaries in fertile seed.His rich spunk filled her full,leaving her pussy dripping precious semen.He came to her front and opened her horse mouth,making her drink his still flowing seed from his cock and servicing it in submission before pasting her face in thick sperm,marking her as his personal broodmare.

Since winter was coming,the next gargoyle,Turquesa,as well as the remaining gargoyles would go into hibernation and would not be in heat for some time still.He took Una to the castle and his newest purchase.Lady fox


End file.
